One Last Song
by Musicnutt
Summary: I give you my word. Just...please,let me have this. This last year." Host club's kids. OOC Warning.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be OOC centered, so don't like? Just press that wonderful back button in the top left corner.

It's a plot bunny, so I'm not sure how it's going to go.

* * *

I think my earliest memory was of that first piano lesson.

The keys had been huge and glossy beneath my tiny fingers. The sounds it made reflecting my inexperience and clumsiness. In spite of that, the great instrument entranced me. The notes sang to my soul. It made my heart pound.

Too short to reach the pedals, I had sat on my father's lap and tried to copy the movements of those long, graceful fingers.

Father had always smiled, deep sapphire eyes, so like mine, twinkling. Always encouraging. Always kind and patient. Eager to share a common pleasure.

That first lesson... introduced me to my one true love: Music.

It became my whole world.

I don't know how long this will last for me, but...for now...

I'll enjoy it.

"I'm going, _minna_."

"Have a good day at school, young master Haruka."

This rose-colored world of mine.

* * *

Know who's kid he is? It's obvious right? -_-

Like it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka: tranquil

* * *

It was early morning in the Suoh mansion. The maids and servants were waking up and bustling about, and the chefs began preparing breakfast. The masters of the manor still sound asleep, except for one.

A little girl, about eight years old, quietly sneaked out of her room and down the dark hallway. Her blond tresses flapped behind her, still tangled from sleep. She reached her destination at the far end of the hall.

The girl reached out and carefully pulled the ornate knob. As she peaked inside, her warm, honey-colored eyes first fell on the large, empty bed. It was still made, signaling that its usual occupant had not slept in it. She inched deeper into the darkened room.

Large shadowy shapes loomed out of the near right corner, giving her a start. Looking closer, she recognized them. A skeletal music stand, a black baby grand piano, and several instrument cases of varying sizes.

A soft snore alerted her to the bed's missing owner. On the other side of the room, a dark figure sat hunched over a desk. Relieved, she happily crept over to it.

Papers marked in odd patterns littered the smooth tile and crinkled beneath her dainty, slippered feet.

The dark-figure turned out to be a seventeen year old boy, the side of his face plastered against the rich cherry wood of his desk. A black pen still held erect in his hand, frozen mid stroke.

She giggle softly and pulled on the sleeve of his pinstriped pajamas."Oniichan. Oniichan~."

The teen stirred. Deep sapphires flickered awake.

"Huuh?" Haruka groused. He sleepily blinked the haze from his eyes. "Mitsumi?"

She beamed up at her beloved brother."Haaaiii! Time to wake up, Niichan!" Her voice rang like a bell. Haruka glanced at his window. The sky was a deep, but not dark, blue; the sun just below the horizon.

" 's early." He mumbled, slumping over his desk again. The pull on his hem was insistent.

"ruka-niii~" Mitsumi whined and pouted. Haruka pouted back. It was too early in the morning to act mature.

After a short tug-of-war and being exposed to Mitsumi's watery eyes, he finally allowed his baby sister to pull him from his seat. Haruka decided it wasn't really comfortable anyway.

She led him downstairs to breakfast as if walking a dog, dragging Haruka by his precious fingers. The maids giggled adoringly as they passed. If he had been more than half awake, he might have found this embarrassing, but not this time.

"Ohayo, Mitsumi-chama!! Haruka-sama!!"

" Ohayoooo!!"

"...nn."

* * *

Haruka and Mitsumi finally sat down to breakfast. Mi-chan immediately reached for the croissants; he on the other-hand preferred the traditional Japanese breakfast of fish, rice, and miso. As he tucked in, his mind began to whir, last night's composition began to echo in his head. It had been like this for as long as he could remember: any pause, a moment of silence, a gap in conversation- song after song would bubble up from his memory and play like a CD in his brain. His mind was rarely quiet, and it could be irritating at times.

His unoccupied hand tapped the rhythm as he sipped his tea.

Their parents entered, fully dressed and ready for work. Haruka didn't dress until after breakfast unless they had company. It was simply a habit he had formed as a child, and Mi-chan had quickly followed suit.

"Good morning my dear children!" his father cried. Mi-chan greeted him with equal gusto, throwing herself into his arms.

"Ohayo, Tousan!!!"

"My sweet, little angel, you look so beautiful this morning!" he gushed as he held her in a twirling hug.

Haruka's mouth was full of rice at the time and simply gave a jerk of his head. Haruhi smiled in amused exasperation at her family as she took her seat in front of him. Their greeting held a little less energy, but did not lack warmth.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, Kaasan."

Eventually, the exuberant blonds sat down to breakfast. By this time Haruka had finished his food, but he sat at the table anyway listening to his father go on about the company or something.

"And so we'll all be going over to visit this weekend." Tamaki sighed nostalgically. "It's been a while since the whole group has been together."

Haruhi hummed softly. "Yes, it has. Won't it be nice to see the children too?"

Mitsumi squealed in delight."Yay!"

Haruka just cupped his head in his hands, his face already tingling with the impending cheek-pinching.

"Yaaay.."


End file.
